


Between both worlds

by Songbird1246



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Gwen, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), I don't know what events I'll include in this yet, Identity Issues, M/M, Vigilante Merlin, the events that happen in this do not happen in the same Oder as the show, the spells in this are completely going to be made up words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird1246/pseuds/Songbird1246
Summary: As Uther rounds up more and more sorcerers and Morgana's magic gets out of control Merlin starts to see he can't be loyal to both his people and still serve Arthur at the same time so he creates a new identity in Emrys to try and juggle with being a player on both sides of the conflict.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 14





	Between both worlds

" this is getting bad Gaius" Merlin complained as he saw a young girl in a cage. Tattered up like a animal.  
" Nothing we can do" Gaius stated in a matter of fact voice.  
" Nothing we can do ? I'm supposed to be the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth "  
Merlin quoted kilgharaha.  
Gaius sighed " there are guard's everywhere. You'll just end up being seen "

Merlin sighed walked up with Gaius. Not without mentally deciding to come back with a plan. If the Guard's could see him he'd just have to make sure they would see someone else.

Looking though Gaius's magic book he rembered somthing of an identity concealing cloak where in cloak could be enchanted to conceal his identity and voice so even peapole who knew him could would look right through him.

Cloak enchanted he suck out was able to put the guards to sleep with a flick of his hand and ran to the cage.

" Etenis " he whispers. The cage opened the girl huddled in the back of the cage.  
" It's okay. I'm like you , I'm here to get you out "  
He offers her a hand she hesitated beofre putting her hand into his he pulled her up " come on " he whispers.

Lead her out the palace walls by freezing the world around him and ducking out of sight pulling a shcoked Freya with him.

He saw her druid mark " now do you know how to get back to the druids ?"  
She looked frightened. " I...I can't go back there "  
Merlin was lost " why ? They'll accept you . "  
She shook her head " they cast me out "  
" Why ? Why would they ?"  
She looked down. Ashamed.  
Merlin lowered his voice " I can't help you if you don't tell me "

Freya shook " i..I was cursed"  
Merlin stilled " what kind of curse ?"  
She looked away Merlin grabbed her arms , gently. " It's alright. Ill be able to help"  
She shook " it's nearly time now anyways" she distraught. " Thank you for helping me . But you should run. "  
Merlin paused. " I'm not leaving you alone Just tell me what's going on here"

She shook her head " it's happening"

" What ? What's happening?" He pressed.

" I'm turning. " She cluches her stomach and bends over in agony. Merlin stepped back in shock as she screams and her hands got fury as she did indeed turn into a basket he recognised And flew away.

He ran over to where he saw but it was useless she wasn't anywhere to be seen. With no other options he went back into his room sneaking past Gaius. Hopes she'd make it out safe.

The peace was short lived as the Alarm bells went off. Merlin intended to make the spell last till morning. Mabye somome saw. He got up Gaius also waking up give Merlin a look that suggested he knew exactly what he's done . " I wasn't just going to leave her Gaius."

Gaius sighed and shook his head making his way to the main hall. Merlin followed. Arthur was at the front commanding a group of guard's. Pointing this way and that. " The rest of you with me ". He finished.

Merlin ran up to him " Arthur! Whats going on?" Arthur glanced at him Merlin had to pace to keep up " there's been a death in the lower town caused a commotion. A winged beast appereny and a prisoner with magic has escaped father thinks the two are connected"

Merlin hummed " so _" Athur cut him off " I've got to get going , haven't time for chit chat " That was that then. That aside she couldn't have killed those people could she ? She told him to run. She obviously wasn't in control of herself Merlin deduced.

Merlin hurried back to his chambers put the cloak on hurried out. It didn't take long to follow the screaming to the lower towns. With the chaos no one paid the running hodded man any attention.

He found her growling against Arthur backed into a corner one of the Knights went to throw a spear Merlin reached out instinctively knocked it back. All eays on him now Arthur looked horrified and for one terrifying moment he toght Arthur had just seen him use magic.

They seemed to shape themselves and decide to attack him half of them staying on Freya. He lifted his hand knocked them back. Wincing at the sharp thud. Gaze locking onto Arthur going to get up beofre he hled him there with magic . Arthur shouted " who are you ?"

Before Freya turned to attack him shocking both him and the nights Merlin pushed Arthur to the ground hard enoghp to knock him out beofre whispering " tineaes " effectively dazzling the remaining knights vision, grabbed Fryha ran out of there.

Then turning to Fryha who started to his relife turn back beofre looking up at him in terror. He shook his head " this isn't your fault. Come I know somome who may be able to help you " He offered his hand she spoke " why ? After all I've done ? "

" Like I said not your fault. You tired to warn me yhea ?." She took a shaky breath " but ? Why ? " He stopped " I... Look we need to get out of here quickly" She nodded and took his hand.

He pulled her into the main square into Camelot near a tunnel under the castle. She stopped " why are we going in here ?" He stopped " my friend is in here. He can help you. "

She shook her head " I don't know you. You have no reason to help me " He shook his head made a choice pulled off his cloak " I'm Merlin. I didn't have a choice in my magic either. " She shocked at seeing his face.

" Will your friend help me ?" He nodded " I think so" She let him lead her this time into the caves they got still he spoke " don't be alarmed" At that point a dragon flew up and landed on the hard rock

. Freya gasped stumbled backwoods. Merlin spoke " it's all right. " " Who is this Merlin?"

Merlin stepped forward " this is Freyha . She's cursed can you help her ?"  
Kilgharaha narrowed his gaze " I cannot"  
Freya shook. Kilgharaha continued " the cleansing water at the lake of Albion might tough"

Merlin eays widened " how would I get there ?"  
Freya looked hopefully at Merlin. Then the dragon" I .. thank you both I don't want to burden anyone ..."

Merlin shook his head " I'm glad I was there to help you "

The grate dragon spoke again  
" The druids should know but proceed with caution Merlin. The girl has a destiny of her own "

Merlin spoke to her on the way out " I'll take you to the Druids they'll listen to me "  
Freya nodded not wanting to face then on her own.

They didn't get stopped walking out Merlin followed Freya to a small camp. " This is it"

Merlin offered her a smile of encouragement.  
Put his hood back up. ..for dramatic effect

Merlin stood in spoke " I need to speck to the leader of this camp"

A elderly druid stepped out . " I sensed your magic. I know you have Freya with you. I ask you to not ask us to give her refugee. We tried to help her .... It saddens me greatly to turn her away."

Merlin cut him off" she needs to go to Albions lake. There she can heal herself"

The druid bowed " it shall be done I'll escort her personally"

Merlin gestured to Freya to come forward " they will take us there"

The druid spoke " it's a three day trip. You cannot leave the once and future king that long without coming under suspicion"

Freya mouthed " Emrys " then shook " it's okay. I will go "

Merlin startled not wanting to leave Arthur right now either he sighed looked at the druid even togh he couldn't see his face " you look after her"

He bowed " I shall "

Freya looked to him and threw her arms round him. " Thank you for everything" with a small kiss on the check.

Merlin left knowing he did a good thing. He helped one of his people. It felt good he knew it wouldn't be the last time he did.


End file.
